Cradled Darkness
by The Tyrant
Summary: After the events of the movie Jack is getting used to his new role of a Guardian. However, doubts and guilt arises which brings back memories of darker days before he was known to the world as Jack Frost. Born into the world with nothing but his name Jack has to learn on his own but a touch of darkness seems to be willing to light the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I never get tired of looking at those pearly whites, Jack!" I don't know, I guess it's in her but the Tooth Fairy and her little fairy friends still have it for my teeth. I'm still not sure how I should feel about it but it doesn't bother me either. Her right hand fairy, Baby Tooth, was just as mesmerized yet in a more mellow kind of way. I can almost forget who guided who with them sometimes. Tooth was so energetic most of the time, more so when teeth—especially my teeth-were concerned. I like her company but that's something I still find myself getting used to. Why do I have to get used to it? Well, because I'm now officially a Guardian. 'The Big Four' became 'The Big Five' just recently and so all fun and games are over for me. Not really but the others are trying _very_ hard to instill that in me. Come on, guys, it's my center right? I gotta have some fun. Of course now isn't one of those times I can though.

You see, there's another one of those 'Guardians Meetings' at Santa's place and that meant mingling with the other Guardians and what not. With Pitch no longer an initial threat we're now just cleaning up the mess and deciding on future actions and such. Now, I gotten used to the idea but I can't help but want some 'me time' sometimes too. I'm a fun guy but I've been a loner for over three hundred years now so this five's company stuff isn't going to happen overnight. All of a sudden I'm one of the gang and I guess that took some getting used to. No, I'm _still _getting used to it but I'll manage. I mean, what else was I supposed to do when my time was up for the year. At least, it was over and done where I loved having the most fun which was at my lake. As they say "Home sweet home," right?

Anyway, that's why I'm here now and that's kind why I have Tooth all in my mouth again gazing lovingly at my teeth. She loved them so much it tickled her to joy. I wonder what that's like. You know, loving something so much with such earnest and enthusiasm. Sure, we all have the kids but Tooth just has a thing for teeth like a mother to children. She even calls them cute sometimes. I think it's just in her like fun is in me. Yeah, I like to think of it like that. We just can't help ourselves. We have something in common and I like that.

"So I heard." I liked joking with Tooth. The grin she returned was pretty magical and contagious. This made her swoon a bit but only because it was a better look at my teeth. She was left and right, up and down and all about to get a better look at my teeth. If I didn't need them I'd give them to her. . .I think. I remember when we got back from beating Pitch back to where he belonged and she complimented me with a gentle smile. "Your teeth are as white as the snow, Jack Frost." she said. I swear, I think I blushed that one time. Sure, it was pretty much impossible for someone, like me, who was so cold to blush but I felt like I did. She said something similar to me when we met but the second time was different somehow. I guess because we were friends. She had a different magic and it was beyond just her teeth bearing. Sandy was there too and though he wasn't much for words when he laughed the sand glistened like glitter. He apparently was amused by Tooth's excited zipping and zagging through Santa's HQ like that. The usual bustle of his place had calmed from the winter seasons ending but there was still work to be done. Those weird elves were occasionally running fruitless errands and the yetis were cleaning and prepping for next year. Despite it all Tooth's wings were the loudest and the sound was almost like a tickle to the ears. I think that's always what has Sandy in a good mood.

"So, what's keeping the man in red and the Rabbit? I could be doing other things." Which was true. Now, if those things were important or Guardian related wasn't the matter of interest. The sand formed question mark over Sandy's golden-grained hair told me for the most part he was confused at what I had to do that was more important than this. I honestly couldn't answer him and I didn't try. I just smirked at him and he flatly stared back. I think he got the idea. He wasn't only a guy who spoke with his face well but could read them well too. I was practically an open book to him with that smile. Our exchange of expressions was halted by Tooth's response to my question.

"Aww, Jack, you know how it is. Santa's finishing up his Christmas clean up with the yetis and Bunny. . .well," she trailed off letting her head roll away from me in emphasis, "He's...busy." A little nervous giggle followed as she looked back at me timidly. She was vague but I knew. I knew what she was talking about. That time I didn't do my part and Easter was shut down. I still get on myself about that but Bunny made it clear that it was alright. Well, he didn't say it in those words or with the best tone but I had the feeling even if we were cool-no pun intended-that I still annoyed him. I wouldn't have it any other way if you had to ask me personally. If either of us were getting along with one another it was like summer and winter being best friends. It just didn't work out as well.

"I get it. Guess I don't have much of a choice." I grinned at her and treated it like a pat on the back. I know she felt a little awkward bringing that up. My smile was just as contagious as hers because Tooth and Sandy appreciated mine with one of their own. I won't lie, the memories, though not so far off, did linger and the guilt was strong.

"I'll be right back." With a soft whip of cold wind guiding my step I was on my feet. I was always light on my toes after all. It was a relief to get off the table I was sitting on. It was well-crafted but hard on the butt.

"Where are you going, Jack?" Tooth was concerned and she almost went to hold at my hand that was preoccupied with my staff but she quickly withdrew as though avoiding being burned from fire. I kind of gripped at my heart strings. Sandy was equally interested folding his arms and his usual docile face morphing to a scolding pout.

"Hey, it's fine. I'll be right back. I promise. Don't worry, alright? I'm just gonna have a little fun to kill time." I felt like I was lying. Okay, I was lying. I didn't feel much like having fun right now but the way they were looking at me I didn't want to say I needed a little time to myself.

Tooth's fragile smile and Sandy less than amused expression that was vivid enough to give a stern voice of discontent was more or less a reason to make it quick. That's what I told myself anyway, I was used to that.

"Alright, but don't go far." Tooth advised with Baby Tooth nodding with vigor beside her. The babysitting role was over because Tooth was back to guiding her little humming bird tooth troopers skillfully. She named out coordinates as though reading from paper and though quick with words she was always precise. Sandy hadn't given my dismissal another thought and not too far off he decided to catch a snooze. His closed eyes, light breathing and icon over his head said as much. I tell ya it doesn't take much to get these guys distracted.

With a slight nod in agreement I left them behind but I wasn't going far. I knew where I was going; the workshop. I think I needed a place to just think a little bit. It's the only place I can think of-within reason-that I can get some peace. Besides, whether I left or not everyone else had their own agendas. I somehow just don't fit that neatly in the bill yet. That's. . .what I keep telling myself anyway.

There's just the magic of the cold and bright snow that's soothing to me. I mean, hey, I'm Jack Frost right? Why wouldn't it be magical to me? I couldn't help but think this as I sat upon the window sill in the big man's workshop. It seemed to be personalized just for Santa himself with hand crafted trinkets and toys were about—from ice or toy material—that were moving about or hanging from the walls. It was a mini palace for a king and that's how Santa was. He was the big guy in charge and had an eye for creativity and detail. Anyone could envy the Russian-accented tyrant build of a man but he's such an eccentric, caring, jolly fellow it was better to just stand by his side. It was his center and it was funny that my comfort zone here was here. The place where it was the first time I learned about a center and that I had one as a Guardian. It's also a place I feel like I can reflect. Santa was something like me and this cold suited him. We had layers and no matter their number in the center we were what we were chosen for. Even if that's all we have in common it's still something. I feel like all this is sometimes much more than I deserve. It's supposed to be about the kids, right? But can I do this? Could I really be a Guardian? I mean I know the moon choose this for me but was he right? Mistakes were possible and he never really says much but somehow I'm always fitting into his plans and following his will. Is that really all Jack Frost is?

Even with kids believing in me now would that change one day? It scared me. . .the thought of being forgotten; of being unseen and ignored again. I leaned my head down against my staff and he hands gripped at it like a life line. The thought made me feel empty and those dark feeling began to submerge from deep within me. A moment of this I looked outside. The cold touch of the window was nothing to me really. It felt like home. The icy winds of my touch iced the surface like morning frost. Watching my frosty touch travel amongst the surface of glass was comforting. I felt a two second smile on my face and sighed. My thoughts grew as dark as those days.

I have danced with darkness before. No one knows it like I do but centuries alone can get to a guy. No one thinks about this kind of stuff because I'm the fun guy. I can make you smile, laugh and forget everything in that instant you're having fun. It's weird but I can spread so much joy but back then it was by anonymous delivery. Imagine being there but not being known by anyone or even being acknowledged. It's worse than not existing at all. Nothing in this world I did could make people believe in me because at some point I stopped believing in myself. Jack Frost, heh, what does that mean for me? It's a given name whispered by the moon but if he can't speak it to people and if people can't acknowledge it then how can they learn? I didn't know anything about myself back then and I wondered if it was worth knowing. I was starting to give up. You know what picked me up though? It was the kids. Yeah, it was the kids with their smiles that had missing teeth and that chime of innocent laughter.

When I needed that I always had a blizzard. Not any average ones either but big storms kids could enjoy and have fun in and I could have fun in too. Speaking of, Bunny _still_ hasn't exactly forgiven me for the Easter of '68 yet but I needed that. He'll never know but it was something for me more than the kids. Snow days are nice and playing in the snow is fun but getting caught in the moment was something entirely. Can someone with such selfish occasional tendencies really be a fit Guardian? And you know through all that the moon just watched me with nothing to say. No form of condolences to my grief or words of guidance for when I was lost. Did he know my center before I did? I think that's what saved me because it was dark. Way too dark for anyone, too dark for me. It was darker than any night I ever explored and darker than the depth of the lake that night. I'll never forget it but I'll never forget that darkness. That cold, deep darkness I was born in.

* * *

"My, my, my, what do we have here? A boy lost in the night?" I jumped to my feet, staff drawn in front of me and eyes wide. It was a new moon tonight and it was darker than most nights I had seen which weren't many yet. The grip on my staff strengthened to a point I felt I could break it. A dry swallow-that only managed to let me know just how dry my mouth was-echoed loud in my ears. It rivaled my pacing heart. Who was this?

Following that disturbing mysteriously accented silk tongue voice was a jarring, dark chuckle that was mocking me more than its words, "How dreadful. It's scary in the night."

"Who's there?!" I could almost feel eyes leering around me I couldn't escape. The powdered frost of the snowy night was getting darker as though tainted from dirt. It seeped slowly like a snake in the grass. I held my ground and glared as I looked from every direction. Whoever, or whatever, it was I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Boo." Suddenly before my eyes were charred eyes that began to glow a haunting golden radiance. I involuntarily let out a yell and fell back with a heavy thud that was barely cushioned by the softness of the snow. The very snow that was black only seconds ago had begun to glisten with its usual hues of light blue and hints of white. It was my only beacon on this dark night and it was what I needed that very moment to stand strong. Well, not _stand _but you get the idea. On this dark night I considered the snow to glow and for me it was my only comfort from this person that appeared. From my fright I had dropped my staff. Still looking this figure in his eyes with what I could muster up to be a glare as I felt around for my staff only for a dark shoe from this figure to step down on it burying it deeper into the few inches of snow. A jagged smile greeted me when this mysterious man in black knelt in front of me closing in to meet my eyes.

"What's the matter, Jack? You don't believe in the Boogie Man?"

"WH-who are you and how do you know my name?" This apparent 'boogie man' was nothing but smiles that stretched his greyish skin to new bounds. His movement causes the dark strange of his black hair-that resembled branches pulled back—to bounce subtlety. I felt like I was watching a show from how much his smile morphed his face.

"Why Jack, I'm hurt. I see word takes a few hundred years to spread. Then again I can't blame you. With times changing and those glory hogs stealing my spotlight I suppose you don't know who I am. No, I suppose no one knows much of who I am now." His last sentence was almost spit out of his mouth like the very thought disgusted him. Hundreds of years? Spotlight? Who was he? What was he talking about? My confusion hadn't halted his goal because this strange man continued his onslaught of information to me as though he was casually talking about the weather.

As he spoke this weird, dark man put on a show with wisps of darkness amongst the snow between us showing silhouette forms of these 'Guardians' and giving stories of their purpose and accomplishment. As he continued on with these tales his voice held deeply etched malice which twisted his face into ways I've never seen. His eyes were cold and calculating as though he was evaluating what he was saying himself. After his show of darkness he looked at me still knelt before me as though a knight looking over a comrade.

"Don't worry, Jack Frost, I'm no enemy to you. I thought I'd show you the ropes. After all, no one else seems to care to introduce you. Your 'Man in the Moon' doesn't seem to really talk much, am I right?" This dark man stood from his position and looked down at me with a smirk. A smirk that told me 'yeah, I know everything' kind of smirk. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This man knows the moon? Does he know about me? I haven't been around long and just learning my powers yet it was like he was waiting for me. Why? I was hesitant to speak but my brows furrowed from thought. I had to start processing what he was saying to me. Even with my mind in deep in thought my eyes gave tell to my fast beating heart. I had finally realized he had relieved his foot from my staff and with it I was back in my position after I stood up awkwardly holding out my staff in a defensive position. My grip was tight enough to make my knuckled paler than usual and I had my lips pursed closed. I didn't know why but I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect from the dark man even if he is dangling answers in front of my face like teasing a hungry animal. My nose flared from how hard I was breathing as though adrenaline was beginning to stir within me. I was preparing for a fight-my body was anyway- by the way he was looking at me I could tell he was nowhere near threatened. He stared back at me as though I just told a joke. Thing is, I wasn't laughing.

"Oh Jack; don't give me that look of fear. It makes me hungry. . .for nightly lurking and such. But you know in these changing times people have forgotten the darkness. They have forgotten what is the night and what lives in it. It's very sad, isn't it, Jack?" He asked me as though he was awaiting a response. He glanced over at me to see he wasn't getting one or he just didn't wait for me to give one. I felt as much when the glance was short lived and he turned his back to me with a faint shrug with his sharp shoulders. It was like looking at a two stick candle stand hold up dark, black drapes.

"Not like you and me, Jack. We were born from the darkness thanks to that Man in the Moon, yes? Destined to be in the darkness, know the darkness and dwell in the darkness and never again to be known as nothing more than that. Only to be in the shadow of those who do not believe and in the wretched back drop of the Guardians. I hope that we can more or less learn from one another. That is, if you're willing." A smirk with a glint of amber shined in this man's eyes when he looked back at me and in that was an ulterior motive. This caused my faulting defensive to once again become rigid and ready. I don't know why but my gut was telling me that this 'boogie man' could not be trusted. My hands were starting to tremble around my staff but not by the night's cold-of course not I _was_ the cold- but what else could it be? I didn't admit it was fear to myself because Jack Frost didn't fear the dark. I can't afford to.

This man had answers. . .is he asking for some sort of alliance with one another? Do I have a choice? How can I know what I am or what's going on without answers? I felt hesitant but at the same time intrigued.

"What do you want." I couldn't ask it as a question because then it would show how curious I am. I cleared my throat since my response sounded broken as though I hadn't spoken in a while. What was wrong with me? Either way, I'd be inviting this man into whatever it he was looking for if I showed any form of interest and I couldn't have that. All I could concentrate on was how dark it really was. I was thinking of all nights for new moon to be it would be this one although even if it wasn't what would the moon do exactly? He's told me nothing but my name and it would be foolish to think he'd do anything more. Once again the moon had abandoned me but at least this time it was because he wasn't here tonight. To call out to him and never get an answer was more painful than this. That's what I told myself.

"Why, I want to be friends, Jack, nothing more," he spoke as he held out his arms as thought inviting me in, "I see a lot of myself in you, you know. Don't you feel lonely? Walking by never to be seen, never to be believed in? Don't you know that is the very power humans hold? With all our own powers they mean nothing without a human touch of faith, yes? Trust me, Jack; you're better off knowing more than if you don't."

What was scarier than this man was that he was starting to make sense to me. . .What was I thinking? Then again, why hasn't the moon spoken anything but my name to me? Was I really meant to meet this. . .this. . .who was he?

"Who are you." Another question I couldn't ask as one. I can't get involved but I gotta know what I'm up against.

"Pitch. You know, Pitch Black, just like the darkness you seem to fear. That's who I am but don't fear the darkness, Jack. It's there for you even when others aren't. It'll embrace you and hold you, "he spoke as he motioned hugging himself I guess to emphasize what he was saying, "And with that darkness is the cold whispers of security." Pitch paused and his face became stoic from the smile it had from when he was hugging himself. With his mouth partially open I could see the chill of his breath from the mid-winter night air. Glimpses of his jagged teeth seemed to shine as bright as the snow in darkness and his half lidded eyes looked back at me. I didn't know I was holding my breath until I tried to breathe again. Was I really afraid of this man?

"People fear what they don't understand, Jack. Do you not understand?" I was speechless. I really was. I could feel my eyes averting to my comfort zone, the snow on the ground, as I contemplated what he was saying. What I was doing listening to what he was saying. My inner turmoil distracted me when Pitch had closed a lot of the distance between us and he was but mere inches from my face with a smirk that bared teeth that practically had smiles of their own. I backed up until my back ran up against a tree. Any thoughts of defense and fighting back had suddenly frozen at the back of my mind. Was this his power he mentioned? Pitch had seen what he wanted in me and backed away and began to walking into the darkness of the night that the deeper forest cradled like a child. Pitch began to speak as he disappeared into that darkness.

"I'll give you time to think over what I have said and offered but rest assured I will return. Just like the sun rises to greet the world it sleeps and I live another night. Even if I must wait another new moon I will be back. Be sure to think hard on this Jack, I'm not as patient as the Man in the Moon." I could hear a deep, maniacal laugh echoed from that darkness and when it faded my legs gave out and I fell to me knees. What was I getting into? What. . .what was I going to do?

* * *

**After Thought by the Author:**

That was the first chapter of a fanfic inspired by the movie only. I recently learned of the books but I have not read them so information concerning that my fanfic is limited to the movie alone.

I always found Jack's origin kind of interesting and what he was like and what he struggled with during those 300 yrs before the events of the movie. Who informed him of what's what? How did he learn? It wasn't the Moon since he only told him his name and it seems like the other learned of him after he mastered his powers and made himself known with mischief. The movie doesn't hint if Jack or Pitch had any past exchanges of conversation but it doesn't say it's impossible either. I found that to be very open and so I decided to play with this idea a little. I mean everyone, at that present time, knows each other so who's to say when they met? That and I want to play with the idea of Jack having leftover guilt from the movie events. He is a fun guy but like most fun guys I'm sure they aren't all fun all the time and have moments of reflection. Plus, in the movie he feels really bad so I'm sure it didn't just disappear and maybe he even has doubts. I don't know. . . Jack is a very interesting character to write about based on his actions in the movie and the mystery behind it all. Anyway, this is just practice so I hope you enjoy. I also hope the transition from present to past wasn't confusing. . .I hope the grammer is alright, wrote this at like 6 in the morning. . .

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything but the story itself is just a fun idea I had.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I think I'm gettin' the hang of this!"

I was excited! Could you blame me? I was flying and without the painful reminder of trees to knock me down or birds that were more or less not happy about getting ran into. I never thought the world could be any more fun in the winter until I started doing this right. It makes it easier to pull off tricks, let me tell ya. The adults don't really enjoy the winter like they should but the kids-aww the kids-it's like living in a new world for them. They can't see me but I can't help but get a snowball fight going or helping them out with a little of the staff magic when they made snowmen. They aren't the best looking guys from these kids, being a little sloppy and lumpy, but they managed well. I saw these poorly constructed snow-born townsmen as my army of fun. The kids loved 'em and I enjoyed helping them build them. A few casualties from snow fights and sledding but ever soldier have to take their all for the kids. A playful salute to those who've fallen made me chuckle. I've been having a good time these past few weeks. It was a great distraction from what was at the back of my head. You know, concerning that Pitch guy. I haven't really given what he said as much thought as he probably hoped I would. I had kids to play with and powers to master, you know? I didn't have time for that. Somehow, I was always thinking of this guy though and even if I'd dismiss it that familiar feeling from that night hit me hard when the thoughts were at their prime. The kids though, the kids. . .they help me forget all of it. You know things like the silence of the moon, not knowing anything about myself and Pitch. You know the stuff I didn't want to always think about. Fun, you're doing your job. I mean take the kids for example. I'm not the only one forgetting about things I don't want to think about. Kids aren't thinking about school or chores or scolding eyes of adults when they have fun with me. Still, it feels short lived. When I realize they are having fun but can't recognize where it begins it has a double-edge effect on me. Even so, I can't say I hate it.

I decided to take a break from my flight practice and with the mild breeze of the winter afternoon I was soon propped up on a rooftop. Not just any but it was the tallest building in this town. I loved sitting here watching the kids play. I considered this place permanently frozen since I sat there that much which caused the frost to spread and renew. You see, I learned a trick or two to get some snow goin' a couple of days ago and the kids haven't stopped loving it yet. Nothing big but it does the job. Beats the usual routine, right? I let my legs dangle over the peak of the rooftop while I relied on my staff like a friend with a shoulder. Well, what else could I do? It was all I had I guess. The thought of that didn't get me down, it couldn't. Watching those kids play in the snow kind of overrides on that depressing thought.

Speaking of the kids, you know, it's this one girl in particular that just makes me smile. She's a small one with bright brown eyes and short brown hair. I considered he like a cupcake out of the rest of the kids like the ones in the bakery window. I don't know why but she was the one I had the most fun playing with out of all the others. It was like a hint of nostalgia which was weird because I don't know anyone since they can't see me. I feel like I know her face. I feel like I know that smile and that laugh like it was a part of me but I knew that wasn't the case. Still, that little tussle of timid sunshine could melt away any storm I could bring. Sounds kinda dangerous, well, at least it does considering who I am.

My thoughts were so congested with so many different things that hours passed like minutes. I spent a lot of my days sitting around watching the kids when I could and others just learning the job of this 'Jack Frost' role I was stuck with. It's not like I hate it but I feel like I was here for a reason but I wasn't going to find out anytime soon. At least as long as the moon was concerned. Even on the brightest of nights the moon still remained silent so I guess it was his way of giving a cold shoulder. The possibility of making a shoulder colder than mine is almost frightening.

Anyway, I didn't notice how hard I was thinking until the evening bell rang. It kind of spooked me out of my zone all together. I jumped up and with the quick reflex of the wind it prevented me from suffering from a pretty steep fall. Landing softly on my feet I just gazed at the bustle of the town dying down for the approaching night. Kids were being called in and lights were being lit in the streets and warm homes of these townspeople. I could hear the occasion clacking of hooves on stone when men arrived from a long day of work.

Remember that girl I mentioned? You know, Cupcake? I just caught sight of her running home earnestly to her calling mother. I couldn't help but follow her home. She was like a little beacon lighting the way in this growing darkness of the early evening. With the cold wind making my steps as light as the air itself I was up about the rooftops and candle-lit street lights until she reached her destination. Each of my steps left a spread of thin frost or ice. Some of my steps almost put lights back out and the men in charge of lighting them weren't especially thrilled by it but it was my way of dressing up the town you could say. I had stopped in my winded tracks on top of a snow covered wagon just barely cross the road from her home and crouched down as far as I could. I could see her mother's face warm to the return of her daughter and she hugged that little one as though she was gone for weeks. Almost like she'd never return home again or something like that. Were those tears at the corner of her eyes? I crept closer landing outside one of their windows after watching them enter the small home. It was simple but nice and the room was lit with golden light that kept away the darkness. The Cupcake and her mother were inside and I couldn't hear much through a closed window but their body language was clear. It was the usual meet and greet between parent and child after a long day. With how that little one was moving about, as though she was dancing, she apparently was telling her mom about her good time outside today. I could feel myself smirk because excited kids after a day of fun was one of the better rewards.

It was weird but I felt that sense of familiarity again as I gazed through the window. The way to this small home and these people but again that wasn't possible. . .it wasn't possible. I still have fresh in my mind when I emerged from the dark lake and the moon's radiant light gave me the knowledge of my name. I know I had no connection with these people who couldn't even see me. Still, I kind of cherished them out of the rest. I unconsciously touched the window's surface and frost from my hands moved across the cold glass slow and beautifully like when ink fell into water. I could feel another smile coming on as that never got old. I let the frost cover all but a small spot on the window which coincidentally formed the shape that wasn't that familiar to me yet. Well, it's not that I didn't know about it or what it was but I didn't know a lot about it. It's like I had forgotten even though I could say I never knew. It was the shape of a heart like how children draw them. I've seen pictures in the snow and girls around here often drew them with other fun shapes and pictures. Either way, this shape on the window. . .I hadn't done it intentionally right?

I didn't continue questioning myself because my curiosity had taken over and I looked through that frost free shape to see the two inside hugging. It wasn't like before though, Cupcake looked pained. What happened?

"I've gotta stop thinking to myself so much, time passes like water running." I thought out loud, it was becoming a habit. No one could hear me right? At least I could hear myself and that itself was a relief to me.

I felt my face fall into somewhat of a frown. That wasn't right; she had fun today, right? She did, I saw with my own eyes. What could be the problem? I decided to find out. The window suddenly began to open just a little with the small encouragement of the wind. Apparently it wasn't locked. It creaked from old hinges like an old man's bellow when made to stand to his feet. The sound was not as much of an issue as Cupcake and her mom inside were more or less preoccupied with their own conversation. I crept up on the hard, wooden window sill-slowing opening the window a bit more- and crouched to look inside.

Inside the air was fairly warm and as it blew out the window I could feel the difference from the night air. I stayed in place as I curiously observed to find out why the sudden mood changed. Seeing kids sad practically killed me. More so than any sun-soaked summer day ever could. The feeling made me think of the shape on the glass I had created. The heart. . .

"I miss him a lot, mom." I could feel an eyebrow rise in inquiry. Miss who? Her mother was at her eye level-pretty much kneeling before her- comforting the girl. They stared at each other and it looked like a contest of whose eyes could overflow with tears first. This was killing me.

"I do too. . .That's why I want you to promise me you won't go there again." Patting the little one's head with such a gentle touch yet such a serious face even gave me chills. That was a look of scolding but I felt I knew that from an earlier time. Maybe I've been watching these adults with their kids too much.

"I don't want to lose you too." Lose? There was another?

"I won't." After such a strong declaration there was a loud silence in the room. I wanted to leave but my feet were more stubborn than I was. I was drawn to know more.

"He always played tricks on me, mom. He did that day too. He said it'd be alright. I'm okay but without him. . ."

The little girl smiled but it seemed like her lips imitated a man that tried to hold up way more weight than he could carry and would crumble any minute. I didn't think it could be painful to see a smile but then again I have never seen one like this one before. Tears that she couldn't hold back rolled down her slightly flushed cheeks. They were wiped away as quickly as they fell with the ends of her sleeves. I clenched at my chest. It hurt a lot and as confusing as it was to me I couldn't cry. Not that I was unable but rather I just couldn't. But why?

"He's good for tricks but I loved that about him too. They always made me laugh and smile so I'll make sure his last trick doesn't go to waste. I promise." The mother who was meant to comfort her child ended up being consoled and she cried. Cupcake was still smiling with fresh tears trailing down her cheeks as she hugged her morning mother. She hugged back so tight it was like she was holding on to a lifeline.

I couldn't be there for this any longer. The wind picked up and with a strong leap into it I was gone. I could hear the window slam shut from the sudden wind current but I didn't look back to see what effect that sudden slam had on the two. It was so painful. The moon could not produce this level of hurt even if he never spoke to me again. I retreated back into the forest, to my lake, because it was something I just saw that left me unsettled down to the core.

I was sitting in a tree above my lake and in my hands I gripped my staff. I leaned onto it as it was my only comfort. I didn't want to see something like that again but I didn't know why. I've seen kids cry and people mourn but it was especially sad this time. My eyes deceived my heart because I really felt like crying. I almost felt my staff tremble when the winds began to pick up. Clouds began to gather and covering the waning moon. I stared up at the sky to get my last glimpse of him before the clouds engulfed his light. I was breathing through my mouth as though I had run a mile. What was going on? It began to snow with fierce flurries.

"Did I do this?" I asked as a voiced thought. I spoke barely above a whisper and even if I did the raging winds were still louder than I was. I closed my eyes shut and the wind whistled with a deep, cold tune that spoke of a storm; a blizzard to be more precise. I knew I could make it snow but with this strength didn't occur to me. Was it really my doing? It was getting strong but something snapped me out of the moment. It was a familiar laughter. My eyes snapped open and looked around. The storm that began to form gradually calmed. It was confirmed that whatever the weather was doing it was my doing. I didn't know I could do it. Not like that, I could muster up light snow at best. My self-discovery was short lived because by my side was a deep darkness etched over the bark of the tree. You'd think on a cloudy night like I created that it couldn't get any darker but it was. It was that darkness from before and I was dreading it.

"Awww, poor boy. Did you have a bad day?" There was his voice, Pitch, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I jumped from the tress and landed on the slick surface of the lake to avoid any surprises. My staff was in hand but not ready for a fight. I wasn't exactly in the mood for one.

"I don't think this is a new moon." If nothing else even if I didn't like hearing what he said I remembered it well enough. Whatever he was expecting me to tell him during that rendezvous time I wasn't giving it until then. I didn't know which direction he'd come in in so I looked down to my feet. I frowned at the thought of this guy and his infatuation with being mysterious and hidden. Somehow the suspense of it all got my heart pumping. Even so I wasn't gonna let him scare me.

"And you're exactly right. However, it's a perfect night for a stroll, wouldn't you say? It's so cold and dark that I, well, couldn't resist." His voice sounded enticed by the idea of this kind of night. He was speaking from everywhere yet nowhere. Why hasn't he appeared?

"A stroll? More like an evening stalking." I kind of dismissed Pitch but it wasn't long before I noticed the ice of the lake had gone dark. It was like I was standing smack dab in the middle of nothingness. It was an uneasy feeling and to relieve myself of it I tapped the surface of the dark ice with the tip of my staff. It didn't change the darkness of the lake but instead only added a fresh layer of discolored frost. I almost lost my footing from shock and the wrong slip of my foot but I was spared from a hard fall. I quickly looked up to see those narrow, charred eyes and that wicked smile all in one. I jumped out of Pitch's grasp and the yearn for a fight had been reborn. I was surprised I didn't drop my staff from that but it was in hand and ready.

"What is up with you?!" I yelled out as I pointed my staff at this dark, livid-skinned man and he could only smile. He approached me almost whimsically as his lower half of his body glided over the surface of the ice as though his legs were nothing more than darkness themselves. Pitch's ash colored hand gently touched my staff to lower it from its defensive position. As he advanced towards me I backed away instinctively and raised my staff it back its original position. My eyes focused on this man as though I could freeze time itself with them. As fierce as I got this man, Pitch, only darkly chuckled. Those jagged teeth greeted me and I felt my defenses strengthen.

"Oh Jack, did you think I was going to let you fall? The darkness always catches you, you know. You're so quick for a fight, now where did you get that from I wonder?" he asked as though mocking me. He circled around me a couple of times as he spoke and I followed not allowing him to see my back. He was almost cooing his words like I was a child being tucked in at night. It was pissing me off.

"I'm not here for your amusement. How long do you plan to keep bugging me like this?" Pitch laughed, hardy and somewhat grainy and just as dark as any other of his sounds of joy from him. His laughter was soon silenced and he stared at me with his face as still as it naturally could be.

"Do you think I'm such a burden, Jack? I thought we saw eye-to-eye from last time." he spoke as he motioned his hands to himself and from himself in my direction as though visually aiding me in what he meant. I had a feeling that was just who this guy was but it was more or less insulting.

"You know I'm just here with your best interest at heart." he finished taking his hands and placing on top of the other at his chest. A wicked smile joined this gesture and he was looking at me. I could feel my confusion overpowering me and I squinted my eyes as though it could make what he said cleared; but it didn't.

"What are you talking about. . .? You've been watching me?" There was a hint of betrayal dangling in my tone even if there wasn't much of a friendship to begin with.

"Oh Jack. Don't you know darkness is everywhere? What I see or hear in it is no different than you with the kids," he let out a menacing chuckle, "isn't that right?" I swallowed but stood my ground. I didn't have much of a rebuttal to that and it irritated me to no end that I didn't. Pitch noticed my silence and how I held back a response and smiled. His textured skin stretched from a smile as he played with his fingers. Each one tapped the corresponding finger in a row quickly and he didn't think a few times before he stopped.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jack? I'm curious to know why you persist on making this difficult. Then again, you're like a rock trying to float, right? So young from your birth yet you've caused so much trouble already with your games. Wonder when you'll decide to choose a team." I glared at him; he was just having a good old time with his mockery. I felt my hand that occupied my staff tighten. A faint sound in the depth of the woods caused me to look away for a mere second and in that instant I knew I made a mistake. Turning back Pitch was gone. Even the ice cleared back to its normal hues of the wintery night. From the corner of my eye I saw a set of shadows and I jumped. One of them wasn't mine. That silhouette of sharp shoulders slicked back hair and a smile that could kill was all seen in that profile and was undeniable. It began to speak; its lips moving

"Well, since you dead set on playing your games I guess I'll just have to play along. After all, there's nothing more exciting than a game in the dark. Just remember rules are in my favor." The shadow speaking near mine dispersed and I sighed in relief only to once again jump at the feel of heavy hands on my shoulders.

"Get away from me!" My voice was like a war cry that echoed in the night as I swung my staff with all my might only for it to miss its target but something happened. The staff, my staff, released what I classified as power. It was a like a blow of ice and wind as one mixture; something of a blast. When it hit a surface frost spread much like my touch. It wasn't huge but the result of that attack hit an unsuspecting tree and from the spot-that hit the center of that old tree—had frozen it to the start of the branches and roots. My mouth was agape.

"What did I. . ."

"You see, Jack? You can trust me. Stick with me and we'll have you figured out yet." That haunting chuckle started but started to sound far away the longer time passed until it was gone.

I was speechless and what broke me from my spell was light from the moon that broke through the clearing cloud I had formed in the sky. I looked up in the direction of the light. I stared for what felt like a long time; until the sky had cleared. I didn't hear anything else from Pitch that night but I was starting to realize something. Maybe learning a few things from him would be worth it. The moon wasn't saying anything so it was time for me to find my answers elsewhere.

* * *

My chest felt a little heavy and I sighed as though releasing the life out of me. It was centuries before and yet it was a as though it happened last night. Reliving those memories was even worse than the first time experiencing them because I understood it all. With my memories restored-thanks to Baby Tooth- I knew who she was. Who they were that night. That girl and her mother and what those tears where about and who they were for. . .I sighed again gripping my staff and relying on it as support as I had turned my back from the window and was at the edge of the window sill. I stood to my feet soon after and as soon as I did that oh so familiar drawl of the outlands rattled in my ears like a migraine.

"What are ya doin' here, mate? We've got a meeting to start and your here admiring the shop. Toy time is o'va." See Bunny, this is why we can't get along. I shook my head and breathed out a sarcastic kind of chuckle. My dark mood couldn't last around this guy, I just had something to prove and letting him get to me was like he won. We had a silent rivalry-well maybe it wasn't so silent but we had it-and I was there to try to win it each time.

"And who was late to this meeting? Sounds like I was the one who was waiting for you, right?" I stood up and with my usual bravado restored a smirked at him. Narrowed, green eyes stared back with disapproval and irritation. Yes! And the score board is even again. After all, when I was first chosen to be a Guardian-at the time to my dismay-he had shut me up pretty good with the tides uneven. He was an icon of Easter that kids cherished when I barely had a second thought let alone a name in kid's eyes. With the playing field was little more even I felt I'd be shutting him up more often than not. I liked that and it was a pick-me-up.

"Listen mate, its startin' wheth'a you're there or not. It's like important business and unlike you holidays are taken very seriously here. Oh right, there isn't a holiday for Jack Frost is there?" We reached an understanding in the past but we still had it for each other. A fur-rimmed smirk greeted me but I wasn't deterred from this challenge.

"So the meeting is here? Oh wait it's not? So what are you doing here I wonder. Besides, unlike one day of the year kids enjoy winter the entire season. I'd say that's more of a holiday than any." I nodded to the Australian-accented tower of fur and I received a glare that could melt ice. Well, if that ice wasn't made by Jack Frost anyway. I was presented with another famous Bunnymund glare and grinned.

"Anyway, if it's started we're not getting there any quicker with us here, right?" Bunny said nothing and with what I could consider the best snarl a rabbit could pull off he was gone. Wow, you'd think that little scramble of words would've put me off but it kind of got me back in my place. With the rabbit gone and the meeting my destination I caught some wind in my step and headed back to the main center of North's HQ.

"Jack! Where have you been? We've got a lot to cover!" North threw out his arms as though presenting the meeting as a manifest of himself. I smiled; this guy was just another character that could pick me up. It was hard to mope around these guys. A few coordinates given later Tooth greeted me with a bright smile, like she always did, and a drowsy looking Sandy lifting on hand in to greet as though mandatory. He seemed more interested in another nap than anything but with the robust performance by North, Tooth's sprightly commands of new coordinates ever set of fairies that had arrived by her side and the pickup of activity in HQ I don't think anyone's getting any sleep. I noticed Baby Tooth was gone from Tooth's side but probably doing field work with the others.

"I was just admiring the view is all. I'm a bit of an observer." Well, that's half the truth anyway. A smile that uplifted both of the big guy's everlasting flushed cheeks was a sign that he liked the answer.

"Alright, alright now we're all here. Let's get this goin'." As usually someone had their fur in a bunch. I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"So, at the demand off Bunny what is this about?" I had to admit I was a tad curious since a lot had been done. I knew I had other parts of the world to cover but even that wasn't something a meeting required. Everything with the world seemed to have fallen back into place. The tresses of North's beard fell with his smile. He rubbed at the base of his chin thoughtfully as he took a couple of heavy steps towards us.

"Well. . .it is like this. We are having trouble." North's Russian accent seemed to add to the urgency of his announcement as though it added the uneasy feeling the news would come with. Everyone seemed to suddenly give North undivided attention. Even I was intrigued and somewhat baffled by this news. Sandy's eyes widened and above his a dusty, golden exclamation mark formed. Tooth was aghast, his facial feathers frilling at even the start of the news. Bunny scowled with his arms folded but he didn't say anything. He seemed pretty in control but maybe he was aware of what was going on. Both he and the big guy were gone for a while or that's how long it felt with hos I lose track of time in thought. Judging by everyone else's response I'd say they were thinking like I was and that was things were doing fine.

"Well, it's like this." North started pointing to the world globe that occupied the very center of what his HQ was. Lights of the children were as strong as they were since the last I'm seen but there was a problem.

"See this here? We are picking up radars but it's not kids! What are these lights? That's what you're thinking, right? Good, because this is a BIG problem! These lights are not only appearing on the globe but they are turning the golden lights of children to red. RED." North explained as though he was picture book and his gestures jumped out at us and his eyes wide with the energy of explaining to us. His bulky, tattoo decorated arms were all about as he spoke and that alone could even keep me attentive. He was that kind of guy, very expressive with his strong voice delivering what he meant clear.

"That's terrible! That's horrible! That's-" Tooth had started to exclaim zipping about around us but then she stopped and was in front of North. Her head titled in a fashion much like those canines kids loved and she held her hands together in a timid ball as though her thoughts made her nervous.

"What is that? What does it mean?" As horrible as something like this _could_ be she hadn't a clue what it could mean for us of the kids. I didn't really have a clue either and my feeling of urgency kind of stifled.

Sandy frowned suddenly then lifted his hand and from it sand rise from his palm to form a picture. To my surprise it was an imitation figure of Pitch. I think I held my breath for the split second at the possibility. It wasn't impossible but I was hoping it wasn't the case. Bunny didn't seem to really react to our speculations and was silent at North's side. His face was sullen and under that fur his expression formed deep wrinkles.

The big guy shook his head at Sandy's claim-that river of white emphasizing his movement as it swayed-and then he held out his to his right. In an instant one of the yetis-and whoa it was Phil-handed North some kind of scroll. Phil came back not even five seconds later to drop a strange shaped piece of metal hooked on thick rope in North's other hand when he held out his left on the other side of him. Whoa. An eyebrow raised in anticipation of what would be revealed from that golden roll of paper.

"Soooo, the answer's on that scroll, Big Guy?" I could've waited instead of ask but I was too curious not to get to the point. Bunny finally spoke.

"No, it's not. It's going to present the problem to us." His voice was deep and distracted so I figured I wasn't going to tease him. He's really perturbed by whatever this is.

North grimaced as he took that roped metal-which I got to discover was the shape of a small Christmas tree like a charm piece-and stuck in the whole of the gold cylinder that concealed the scrolls secrets. We all moved in, with the exception of Bunny, to get a closer peak as though we were kids ourselves peaking to see a secret. The golden cylinder fell to the floor with a metal clank and suddenly North opened the scroll with such ferocity that I could've sworn his eyes flashed with a blue fire.

"This is our problem! Look here. Memorize this because we have more problems to be thinking of than just next year." North whispered his words and his voice was a deep sound of alert. Everyone well studied what was on the scroll as did I but I froze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Sandy's shock was in an instant a look of anger with a deep frown. Tooth gasped, both hands covering her mouth, and eyes widened.

"You gotta be kidding me. . ." I heard myself let out almost breathlessly.

* * *

**After Thought by the Author:**

And there's chapter 2. Sorry for this story jumps from past to present and vice versa. I hadn't planned out a real scenario for the present until I received positive feedback from people, thank you! Sorry again for poor editing. This site's layout does not accept html editing so dividing has to be as simplistic as line breaks. . .I'm still figuring out the new layout and tools of the site so please have patience.

I don't know if anyone else thought of this but I'm sure since only Jack lost his life and he remained where he was born he saw her and the family sometimes. I wanted to express that although using first person really limited the reader from being able to see all I had planned for that part. . .Anyway, I hope this chapter is alright and that people remain interested in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything but the story itself is just a fun idea I had.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There was nothing but silence after we all gazed at this magical scroll. When it opened light radiated from its surface like the sun. There was a flash of that brilliant light that had started from the top of this fabled scroll and with a gradual speed it began to run down its mystic surface. Behind the trail of that brilliant light a story began to unfold. Old tale images began to appear and move! I admit I'm not easily amused and I've seen a lot of things but this scroll had my interest. It was like a silent film as the pictures began to illustrate a story. Well, almost like one. There was a deep, molten golden light that lit up the words of lore that was in a form of writing I couldn't read. It appeared underneath the animated illustrations. The text looked broken like pieces were missing or parts weren't appearing which made it illegible. That or it was an unfamiliar language to me. From the looks of it I wasn't the only one illiterate to this unknown text. Still, with all this scroll could do I had to admit my awe was more of the scroll's entertaining performance than the impending danger North warned us about just prior. I hadn't noticed anyone else's reactions because I was too into this little show. I could hear an occasional gasping chirp of interest and surprise from Tooth and almost inaudible rustling movements from Sandy. That's about all I heard at the time.

This little movie of pictures moving about was hard to decipher in some way I couldn't explain. Well, at least for me it was. It started with the only thing I understood without words and that was children's happiness. The scroll children were happy as they played and it showed them all enjoying each holiday and mythical tale possible in a cycle. I kind of frowned at the dismissal of my amazing job of fun during the winter but then again I guess this is an old scroll and I'm the new guy. Well, well even Guardians get the new guy treatment. Or was I not just recognized? I may be a new Guardian but I've been around for a few long centuries. However, my thoughts hadn't the time to stay focused on small affairs because the illustration once again began a new scene. It was children sleeping in beds and suddenly a small, red reptilian claw slowly prowled from underneath the bed. I kind of gasped because I wasn't expecting it. Then red essence began to flow from up under the beds and above these now pained looking children something began to form. I don't think I was the only one kind of taken aback by this sudden change in mood. Tooth whispered something of distress I couldn't make out and within my peripheral vision I could get a glance at Sandy reacting with what I saw as an exclamation mark over his head as he jumped back a little. It felt like a scary tale around a campfire like I used to tell the kids when I wasn't Jack Frost. Unfortunately, this wasn't going to be a scary tale to scare and trick kids but was something we'd have to deal with probably to protect them.

The scene had changed again and this time I didn't understand what happened. Something formed and then everything went white and the scroll ended. Huh, I didn't know what to think of it. Was this going to be that serious? I didn't feel afraid but more curious than anything now. Before I could even inquire about my thoughts North had taken the scroll back in hand closed again. With a swift motion North had locked the scroll back and its secrets were once again protected. Bunny said nothing and North was not exactly happy either. They apparently understood the depth of danger this scroll just foretold but I was literally in the dark. The story seemed incomplete. It ended so abruptly it was like something was missing. Was there or was it just me over thinking it? Not only the last scene but even the words were broken. I felt cheated.

"Well with the show over maybe we can get some answers. What exactly was that?" That overwhelming feeling I had during the scroll's picture began to simmer and I looked up at North with staff still supporting my upper weight. I could feel that earth bound fuzz ball was scowling up a storm in my general direction from my more or less laid back reaction to what would be our newest concern. Then again, even when we had an understanding fighting Pitch it felt temporarily because Bunny always seemed to look down on me still. Well, couldn't blame him, he was a Guardian that took his job beyond the description and I wouldn't have it any other way. Either way, I couldn't really think of what exactly that scroll had been telling except that it had a lot to do with the kids again. Something like that but based on Bunny's grim expression I figured it was big enough to even give him a quake of fright. Somehow, I began to think there was a light within this situation already. I knew he was glaring but I await North's answer giving him that undivided attention.

"Well, this is...ah...well to make it simple it is what lurks under beds. It is, well was, a dormant creature that lost its name in history but we will know it as Nomus." North explained with little too few words. It seemed like even he didn't know _exactly _what this was or maybe he just didn't have it all together to shed more light on it. Maybe he knew but his way to describe it was past him. I don't blame him really, I mean the scroll was vague and in my eyes incomplete. The what-seemed-to-be ancient writing was beyond even North. Why else would this creature's name be lost in history?

Tooth seemed like her feathers were rubbed the wrong way as he eyes were glazed over with worry. Sandy didn't seem too familiar with this either and putting his hands and shoulders up in a shrug and stared to North with a sand-formed question mark over his head. Apparently it was beyond him as well. His face was louder than any words he could say as it was etched with confusion and at the same time subtle frustration.

"I'm with Sandy, maybe more information will make this easier to know exactly it is we have to deal with." I admitted as a leaned into my staff with both hands gripping at the upper part where it began to misshapen into a curve. To describe it vaguely, what the scroll revealed within its animation was something that started small and grainy but not entirely revealed. This thing was a vibrant, deep red and the scroll's pictures, I guess, explained what exactly this thing could do. I felt my face twist a bit and my head tilted as I thought more and more about what I had seen. The pictures did show this thing getting bigger and its form changing as the essence of red came from under the beds. That thing that formed above it all was something alright. Pictures of kids and a few other things were also there but besides the two being related in some unknown way to me I didn't understand. I just knew this meant the kids were involved and that was never really a positive kind of situation.

"Forget it, North. This witherin' snowball excuse for a Guardian isn't goin' to get it." Bunny commented as he apparently evaluated me throughout this conference. I looked at him with glare but I didn't have a proper rebuttal but I wish I had. That annoying, big-mouthed outback thumper was right I didn't get it. I like how he only commented about my cluelessness unless everyone else here knew something about this in some vague way I was unaware of. I doubted it based on their similar clueless reactions but based on Bunny's unnecessary retort what did I know anyway? He has it out for me so I had to take that into consideration at least.

"So, this creature under the bed is the reason the lights are turning red on the globe?" Tooth asked in her meek voice. He hands were tight bunches that were bundled under her chin. She seemed really nervous for some reason. I mean for her not to know what this thing was. Then again, maybe she really did know something? When it came to these guys I just really wasn't sure. I could say I trust them but it's not a requirement to work with them. Still...I liked the idea of trusting them more.

Sandy was very focused as he awaited an explanation. Sandy usually seemed so laid back and followed the pace of the situation so it told me he wanted to really know what was going on to look so serious like that. His arms were folded and his eyes barely blinked as he stared at North. Well, I'm not the only one starting from a zero point here.

"Well, yes and no. Yes, in a sense that this creature has risen from its slumber and it plans to feed off the essence of children. However, it cannot do it alone. Someone has to be channeling it to be feeding it so it's easy to say this is not just the doing of this creature." North explained as one of his large hands caressed his beard in thought. It seemed like the problem wasn't the creature as it was the one behind supplying it of what it needed. I was silent and needed a minute to think. It feeds off children's essence? Someone is feeding it? But who? It can't be Pitch, we took care of that. No, it didn't seem like it, it wasn't his M.O. Like before he often loved rubbing in his opponents faces his victories when things are running smoothly for him so it had to be someone else…right? Before I could connect anything the conference continued.

"So basically it's eating what makes kids…kids." Tooth commented her eyes downcast and her wings were kind of the same as they slowed in motion. It seemed like that the very thought depressed her and the sight was getting me down a tad too. Who couldn't feel something seeing the smile of the group look sad? It didn't take just her though because this information did leave a strange feeling in the chest. A familiar pain that maybe they all felt once before. I know I had.

"So what do we do?" I asked. I didn't have time to dwindle on that and instead of sitting around depressed we had more important things to do.

"Well, for starters we have to go there." Bunny stated as he unfolded his arms and finally moved during this conference. We all, with the exception of North, stared at him with inquiry.

"Where?" I could hear Tooth and I ask in unison and Sandy stared at Bunny curiously. Bunny was silent for a few seconds that felt like drawn out minutes then finally answered.

"To where that…thing resides," Bunny began speaking his normal tone but spat out the reference to the creature to express his disgust, "a place barely touched and lost in time; the Cavern of Rem."

* * *

It was that time of year that I couldn't fight; it was Spring. The skies were clearing and the snow was melting and it was getting warm. It was time for me to leave. Leave. . .where was I to go? Did I have to do this elsewhere? The Man on the Moon hadn't spoken to me and it had been a good time since I had come from the lake. Things still felt empty and didn't make sense but my only real distractions were the kids and Cupcake. I had still been drawn to look over her even after that strange encounter before that had shaken me. That was the very encounter that brought forth that power to create blizzards. I had thought it was only a power of sorrow but I had gotten used to it. Well, kind of. All I knew was I could do it more than once but my mood did affect its strength. It was a better experience when it was fun and this place had had quite a few blizzards since I had discovered this power. Kids loved it, parents not so much. I remember hearing the men of the town complain and call my work "a cruelty of nature". I grinned from that because it was some acknowledgement that someone was doing it. Seemed childish but it was a good feeling. I had gotten so used to this place and to these people and Cupcake was here. The little girl in brown I couldn't help but want to protect. Maybe that's why I wasn't too thrilled about leaving this place. It meant I'd not only be leaving my home but her as well. Somehow though I knew I had to migrate elsewhere. There was a world bigger than here and it was calling to me. My body was calling back and my staff emitted an anxious energy. I guess I had work to do elsewhere. Or maybe it's because I needed the cold and it was leaving this place.

I let the wind take me away and I followed that feeling where the cold was calling me. I didn't know where I'd end up but it only mattered that I got there. Who knows maybe it meant I could at least find company and escape Pitch. Speaking of him it was weird but I hadn't seen Pitch in a long time since the last encounter. I hadn't seen that as a bad thing but it made me nervous. Did it mean he was up to something? I can't say I enjoyed our last visit and his games were more than I needed right now. I was still trying to understand myself but it seemed in some strange way that was Pitch's goal to help me understand as well. His antics always lead to me discovering something new but was it coincidence? I didn't know for sure but my thoughts were persistent and lasting as my trip was a long one.

It felt like ages and I didn't know where I was but it was far from my home. I grinned as I heard the changing winds here whistle with a chilling coolness that spoke winter. It was deep in the night and quiet. My staff had eased its anxiousness and I felt I had made it as well. I guess first thing to do was get winter going here. Wherever here had been. The currents differed and the land was foreign. I had left my home during the day and a few views of the Man on the Moon told me days had pasted. So it was an understatement to say I was more than exhausted. I wanted to start my onslaught of winter fun but I was spent and tired. There had to be an easier way to travel. I sat down and rested my staff on my lap as I started out to see the vastness of this new land. Wherever I was it wasn't near any civilization of the sort. The hard, cold grass pricked at my pale skin then froze from the touch. Frost began to spread from my being and before it ended I had a good few feet around me wad now frosted and cold. I sighed.

"It'd be so nice here if there were people or at least a sign of them. Not like they can see me but it's lonely _not _seeing them." I thought to myself. It was a different kind of loneliness as not even animals were around here. None I could see anyway. I closed my eyes. "I'm tired, it's gotta be an easier way to do this."

"There is, Jack, there is. You just have to ask." I was more than startled but was too tired to jump up but instead whipped my head in the direction of that familiar voice. It was a voice as daunting and slick as the darkness itself yet I was comforted. I guess I was lonely to even appreciate Pitch's company. Still, I had thought I had at least escaped his teasing if all the way out here. I deeply sighed and scowled.

"What do you want, Pitch? I didn't think even you had enough free time to spend stalking me around." I had spoken with casual sarcasm. It sounded believable enough because I dare not admit hearing anyone's voice was a peace of mind for me right now.

"I just thought we had reached a point of understanding, Jack. You know, without how much I've helped you and all. Let's not forget so much you learned for me. It's more to be said then what those wretched Guardians have done for you, hm?" I could hear a dark chuckle and I slowly rose to my feet although I was in no mood to fight. I held my staff and it stood at my side like a friend of support. I couldn't deny Pitch's claims but I didn't have to do anything for something he chose to do. I could be grateful but his sick ways of doing things didn't make it seem as though his intentions were only for my well-being if at all.

"We're not friends if that's what you're implying." I felt stronger tonight for some reason. Maybe being this fatigue brings out my ability to be more confrontational. Maybe I can conquer this darkness. I was so convinced of that until I heard him laugh again. It was somewhat of a broken laugh as though a voice that was strained.

"You hurt my feelings. I thought I was getting through to you. You know, birds of the same flock look out for one another. Do you know why they say that, Jack? Even those out casted birds need company and those who even deny themselves plummet to death." His voice was coming from all directions. As usual he was hiding in the dark. It was like he thrived off any reaction from me. It seemed to be his nature. I felt long fingers touch my shoulders and he whispered, "Loneliness is a terrible thing." I hadn't expected him to say that, let alone touch me, and with instinct I swung my staff to find I hadn't hit a thing and no one was there. It was making me mad. Every time we met he played these games but somehow I wasn't as mad as I wanted to be or as mad as I should be. Maybe the anger I did feel was the fact that he knew what I was thinking. I didn't want to be an open book, especially to someone like Pitch. It meant if he could read me he knew me. More than I knew myself and I hated it like everyone had answers about me _but_ me. I began to walk away and that hated laughter followed me. I picked up my pace and my steps quickened until I began to run and that laughter became more maniacal and intensified. It felt like that darkness was closing in on me. I felt my heart beat like crazy and my feet had learned its rhythm as they hurried. Before I could pick up wind to jump away I suddenly felt light then as heavy as lead as I fell forward. There was a huge, dark hole and I had fallen into it. I felt like a rock in water with no hope of returning to the surface. I yelled out as I fell and looked up to see a dark silhouette with amber eyes staring down at me. Nothing but those piercing eyes and that jagged grin greet me before I was too far down to see anything from above. What in the world was going on here?! My mind was as blank as the pit less hole I was falling in and I didn't know where it would end.

* * *

First off I'm really sorry this update took so long. I had the end of school to worry about and finals slapped me hard. Been sick and I admit I felt a little stuck on this chapter. Not so much the plot but the flow of it since it's taking place with past and present. I'm glad I got this done and it was fun and refreshed my inspiration! I hope I didn't let anyone down with this chapter. I don't think it's as long as my other two but I don't want certain content to exceed its chapter. I'm sorry if there are errors. I proof read a few times but I'll admit I probably still have mistakes...just wanted this up for today.

Anyway, I hope those following have enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the reviews. It really helps motivate me and I enjoy people showing interest in this story. Until next time!


End file.
